Bath Time Shenanigans
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Ciel never knew how difficult it could be to take a simple bath. Oneshot.


**A/n-** For some reason, I love messing with these two. It's fun. :P

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Evening took it's toll soon after everything in the Phantomhive Manor had settled. All the servants had finished their duties and gone to bed. It was Ciel's bath time and it always at this time of night, went the same for Sebastian. Except tonight, things got a little 'misinterpreted' so to speak.

...

"Draw me a bath Sebastian." The young Earl ordered rather flatly, as always. Sebastian sighed and walked into the bathroom and quickly exited soon after.

"Well that was fast...." Ciel remarked, sitting up more in his chair. Not that HE should ever be knocked dead in astonishment at how Sebastian did things so effortlessly. He was a demon for crying out loud. How normal was that?

"SEBASTIAN? Is it ready yet?" The Earl's attitude was on pins and needles tonight, Sebastian mentally noted to himself. As expected from a child.

"Yes Bocchan. I drew your bath. Just like you asked me to." He smirked. Ciel stared for a moment at him to see if he could sense any 'trickery'. "Fine. Then let's go so you can undress me."

Sebastian quietly followed behind him, like a penumbra of darkness to match his master's mood. He smiled, and started to hum to himself along the way. This eventually started to immediately aggravate Ciel.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Sebastian who of course, was grinning like an idiot.

"What's your problem Sebastian?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, there is SOMETHING and you better had spit it out!"

"Bocchan, I'm just making the atmosphere a little more comfortable for you. I wouldn't ever want you to not be happy or feel discontent."

"Yeah right Sebastian, like you REALLY care about me." Ciel spat.

"I am being honest with you Bocchan." His smile grew a little, just by half an inch.

"Liar. And wipe that smirk off your ugly mug. You're pissing me off." He continued to the bathroom.

However, Sebastian did not follow this time, and stood back, observing as the young master entered. He waited for it.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!! WHERE'S THE WATER?!"

There it was.

The demon came in right behind him with a confused look on his face. "What water Bocchan? I drew you a bath just like you asked."

"NO you didn't." Ciel was furious. What was this? Some kind of prank? The tub was bone dry. There was no water, no suds, no soap. He had no time for games with this guy.

"Yes I did. Look." Sebastian grabbed a small drawing from the shelf of what looked like a bathtub filled with bubbles and water. "See? I drew a bath just like you asked." Sebastian grinned.

"YOU IMBECILE! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" Sebastian put a gloved hand to his lips, as if he were thinking about why the request wasn't fulfilled the right way. "But you said 'Sebastian, draw me a bath'. So, I did."

"When I say 'draw' a bath, that means run a bath for me! Put some hot water in the tub with lots of bubbles and soap so I can bathe!" The boy shouted.

"Forgive me Bocchan. I will do so right away. If you could please step out a moment."

With that settled, Ciel stepped out of the room and sat in a chair, waiting for Sebastian to ACTUALLY draw his bath. It was getting late and the shenanigans Sebastian was pulling were getting on his nerves.

A few moments later, Sebastian dipped his head out of the doorway, telling Ciel his bath was ready.

"About TIME." He growled to himself.

As Ciel entered, his jaw dropped. "WHAT TH-"

Steam clouded nearly all of the bathroom to where it was nearly impossible to see anything. Ciel's temperature rose and he started to sweat a bit due to how hot it was. Suds and bubbles filled the tub to the brim, which made it harder for the boy to see the tub. He then, caught a glimpse of something bright, shiny and yellow.

"A RUBBER DUCKY?!!!!"

Sebastian strode behind him, smiling happily. "Yes Bocchan. I heard recently that they were a favorite among children when bath time came, since children don't enjoy them much. This seems to quell that hatred for bathing."

"I am not a child!" He pouted.

"No. You're MUCH more mature than a child Young Master." Sebastian emphasized.

Ciel rolled his eyes before he spun around and pointed a finger at his butler's face. "UNDRESS ME NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Why Master, I don't think it's appropriate for you to make such lecherous demands at a young age. You're too young for sex."

The boy screamed as if he were on fire at the mention of that word. That specific activity was what adults did and THAT in his opinion, was NASTY! The sour expression he made, caused Sebastian to chuckle a bit. The Earl looked as if he bit into a lemon. How cute, he thought.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I HAVE TO BE NAKED TO BATHE YOU IDIOT!!!!" Ciel couldn't take much more instigation. He wanted to rip his hair out. Then again, he seconded that thought and quickly extinguished it.

"Forgive me, Young Master." Sebastian smiled wickedly and bowed with a gloved hand courteously to his chest. "Perhaps you needed to be more specific?"

"How specific do I have to get? You know EXACTLY what you're doing Sebastian! Don't act like you REALLY didn't know..."

Sebastian smirked as he undressed Ciel and waited for him to enter the tub so he could bathe him.

"OWWWW!!!!"

"What's the problem Bocchan?"

"WHY IS THE WATER SO FREAKING HOT?!"

"You told me hot water, so I put hot water in the tub."

"NOT THIS HOT!"

"Forgive me Bocchan. I shall fix this dilemma immediately."

Sebastian cooled the water enough so Ciel could bathe in it comfortably. Ciel got to finally take his evening bath. Afterward, the young Earl was set for slumber.

"Time for bed Bocchan. Shall I read you a bedtime story?" The demon teased.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I'll whisper. Once upon a time..."

"I said NO!"

"Oh? But you only told me to be quiet, not 'NO'."

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!"

* * *

**A/n- Review please! :D**


End file.
